Super-Phat Beets
:Not to be confused with Phat Beet in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Plant |ability = When played: This gets +1 /+1 for each Plant and Zombie. |flavor text = When he drops the beet, everyone feels it. Especially the Zombies.}} Super-Phat Beets is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 for every plant and zombie on the field when he is played. Origins He is based on the beet (Beta vulgaris), a plant in the Betoideae subfamily in the Amaranthaceae family; and a disc jockey (or DJ for short), a person who plays existing recorded music for a live audience. His name is a portmanteau of the phrase "super-phat beats," referring to his turntable, and "beet," the real-life plant he is based on. While his name may be based on Phat Beet in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the design of the beet himself is similar to the concept art of the unused Beet in the same game and possibly the Beet in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. His description makes a pun on the word "beat" as well as the phrase "drop the beat", which means to start playing music. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 /+1 for each Plant and Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description When he drops the beet, everyone feels it. Especially the Zombies. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Update 1.4.14 *Name change: Super Phat Beets → Super-Phat Beets Strategies With Being such an expensive plant, he should be saved until later in the game, as he can become a really strong plant if played correctly, possibly getting up to +14 /+14 if all lanes are filled. However, be warned that your opponent can destroy him by using various tricks, so try to never rely only on him and play other strong plants besides him. It is recommended to bring plenty of Team-Up plants such as or along with this, as they will allow you to have a large number of plants on the field to help this by a lot. A good time to play this card is when the opponent floods the field, as Super-Phat Beets can get boosted by up to +5 /+5 from only the zombies. Captain Combustible can support this plant greatly as he has access to many swarming cards such as Shroom for Two and Mushroom Grotto, which can easily fill the field with plants and boost Super-Phat Beets. Against Because of his ability, Super-Phat Beets is naturally susceptible to instant-kill tricks. However, since plants go second, the plant hero has the advantage of being able to play him on a turn where you don't have a lot of brains saved up for tricks, ensuring that this plant will land a devastating attack on your hero or a powerful zombie. When this card is played, try to destroy him as quickly as possible as he can take out a large chunk of your hero's health in a single hit. Using Deadly zombies such as Smelly Zombie or Toxic Waste Imp should destroy him easily. Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size can be good options, due to the huge amount of strength Super-Phat Beets can gain. For times when this becomes a bigger threat, your best bet is to either Bounce him with cards such as Backyard Bounce, or flat out destroy him using Locust Swarm or . Gallery Super-Phat Beets stats.png|Super-Phat Beets' statistics Super Phat Beets new card.png|Super-Phat Beets' card SuperPhatBeetsGrayedOutRareCard.png|Super-Phat Beets' grayed out card SuperPhatBeetsCardImage.png|Super-Phat Beets' card image HD Super Phat Beets.png|HD Super-Phat Beets PhatAttack.png|Super-Phat Beets attacking Frozen Super-Phat Beets.jpeg|Super-Phat Beets frozen Super-PhatBeetsThatCan'tBeHurt.jpg|Super-Phat Beets shielded EspressoFiestaonSuper-PhatBeets.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Super-Phat Beets Time to Shine used on SPB.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Super-Phat Beets Premium Pack Store.jpg|Super-Phat Beets on the advertisement for the Premium Pack ChompzillaPremiumPack.PNG|Super-Phat Beets on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Premium Pack Screenshot 2016-11-01-10-46-34.png|Super-Phat Beets on the advertisement for the Premium Pack ChompzillaPremiumPack.png|Super-Phat Beets on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Premium Pack ChompzillaPremiumPackUnopened.jpg|Super-Phat Beets on Chompzilla's Premium Pack Old SPB info.png|Super-Phat Beets' statistics before update 1.2.11 SPB packet.png|Super-Phat Beets' card before update 1.2.11 Choice between Super Phat Beets and Fire Peashooter.jpeg|The player having the choice between Super-Phat Beets and as a prize after completing a level Super Phat Beet Loading.png|Super-Phat Beets on the loading screen Premium Pack.jpeg|Super-Phat Beets on the Premium Pack SuperBeetShadow.png|Super-Phat Beet's silhouette SuperPhatBeetsUnlockedB.png|The player receiving Super-Phat Beets from a Premium Pack Trivia *His name is plural, even though the plant is only one beet. **This is also shared with Tough Beets. See also *Tough Beets ru:Суперклёвая_Свёкла Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants